Letters
by Forgiven Cuelty
Summary: Harry has had enough. He sends notes to important people and then..... *Warning: Char. Death. Little bit of Yaoi(slash) in here to.


Harry Potter grinned as realistically as he could, watching Ron and Hermione leave Platform 9 and 3/4. They thought that Vernon was just bad when Harry came home or when he left for school. They didn't know the half of it.   
  
Harry made light of the danger that was waiting for him at home to his friends, but he flinched slightly when anyone told him that his life was perfect. Nobody know. Not even Dumbledore.  
  
Harry got into the car, were Vernon was waiting for him. Vernon had had to take him to the hospital to make sure that he lived twice, for dawdling.   
  
Vernon said nothing. He didn't need to.  
  
When the too reached home, Vernon grabbed Harry by the collar and hauled him though the door, up the stairs and into his small room. Vernon then literally threw the boy on the hard wood floor and locked him up.  
  
Harry waited on the floor for several seconds before getting off it. Looking at the arm that had hit the floor first, he saw new, fresh bruised forming.  
  
Not home a day and already getting bruised. Not that that was unusual of course.  
  
Harry felt a tear slide down his cheek. What did he have to live for? He listed the things in his head:  
1. Adoring Annoying Fans.  
2. Best Friend Ron.  
3. Best Friend Hermione.  
4. Professor Dumbledore.  
5. Abuse Piled On By Family.  
6. Abuse By News Casters.  
7. Abuse By Draco. (this pained him the most)  
8. Abuse By Ghosts.  
9. Dead Parents.  
and number 10. . . He was just waiting for Voldermort to come and kill him like his parents.  
  
Harry sighed and laughed hysterically. 3 good things. 7 bad. That was no way to live by his standards. Pulling out the gun he had bought the year before he was invited to Hogwarts, he looking into the chamber to see if all six shots were there.  
  
Yep. They were. Then he wondered if they would still work. . . . He would try them anyway. If they didn't then he'd endure more abuse, physical and mental then go back to Hogwarts. If it did work. . . He would never have to worry again.  
  
Raising the gun to his head, he thought for a moment then put the gun down and went to his desk. Getting out some parchment he started to write:  
  
Dear Ron,  
I just can't take it anymore. I'm going to kill myself. If this letter reaches you then my deed is done and I would like for you to have my Broom. Try to comfort Hermione and make sure that your mother doesn't do anything bad to herself. I liked having you for a friend and will probably miss you as much as you'll miss me. Bye.  
PS Send this note to the Ministry once you get it.  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry then wrote to Hermione:  
  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I am writing to tell you that I have killed myself and I give you Hedwig. To keep her from coming back here, please set out a dish of water and pellets for her to eat then open up the cage that she brings with her. I have told her that she will stay at the house that gives her pellets.  
PS I loved having you for a friend and Please send a note to Professor Dumbledore for me. Thank you.  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry put the notes in order for Hedwig to send them out. "Come here Hedwig," He told her. When she was on his arm he put a spell on her that would make her do as Herman's letter said when Harry's heart was not longer moving.  
  
Harry put the first letter into Hedwig's claws and set her on the window sill. He then went back to the bed and picked up the gun.  
  
Harry put it to his head and whispered good bye.   
  
Then pulled the trigger.  
  
Nothing happened. He tried again. Then again, and again.   
  
Two shots left. He felt tears rolling down his eye's. He was afraid, but he would do it. He WOULD!  
  
The fifth didn't work.  
  
But the sixth did.  
******************************************************************************  
  
Ron , with tears streaming down his face, went down into the kitchen and made his siblings sit down.  
  
"Harry just wrote me and heres what the letter says: "Dear Ron, I just can't take it anymore. I'm going to kill myself. . ."  
  
Ron's mother screamed and Fred and George had tears coming down their faces. When the Letter had been read, Percy took it sadly from Ron's trembling fingers and sent it to the Ministry.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Hermione looked to the window of her room. Hedwig was trying to get in ad it looked like she had something heavy with her. She rushed to the window and opened it for the owl.  
  
When the owl was inside and the cage placed open on the desk, pellet out and water too, did she read the note from Harry.  
******************************************************************************  
  
Draco looked at the note in his hands. his eyes started to fill with tears and he blinked them away. Getting up from the green and silver queen sized bed he was sitting on her crumpled the note and went to tell his father.  
** The Note To Draco Malfoy **  
  
To Draco,  
You'll probably crumple this note and never think of me again, but I just wanted to tell you that I loved you since I first saw you trying on those robes in Diagon Ally. Please tell your father that I'm am dead as my last request and that he and Voldermort can rule the world for all I care.   
PS: Something I also want you to know is that the sorting hat almost put me in Slytherin.  
Harry Potter  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Author: I know. . . Its sad and Harry would never do that, but humour me with reviews, good or bad, and I'll make Harry come back as a ghost that will forever haunt Hogwarts and then Hermione and Ron and Draco and see him again.  
By the way, if you want to read a really good Harry fic . . . . Read:  
  
"Harry Potter and The Power of Will" by Farseeker. (Author 76881 I think. . .) 


End file.
